Mario's Tragedy
by Day Dreamer201
Summary: Mario is having a birthday. It turns out to be the worst day of his life. Later Mario tries to show how distraught he is. Mario thinks he has the worst life then any other person in the world. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I own nothing**

One day it was the day before Mario's birthday. He wanted a new refrigerator. All night long he laied awake thinking about his new present.

"I wonder who will give it to me." He thought to himself.

Then he started thinking about Peach. He was in love with her and wished that she would be the one to get the great gift for him.

"If Peach gets it, then I will love her even more. I might even tell her how I feel if she is the one to give it to me. I never did tell her how I felt about her. I really should before some other stupid, ugly, over-weight guy asks her out."

Mario was thinking for a very long time. He was in bed thinking un-till 3:00 in the morning. He was deciding were he was going to put the refrigerator, what he would put in it, and what he would name it.

"My life will be better when Friggy gets here-wait, maybe Rator would be better."

Finally he fell asleep. He dreamed about his new refrigerator.

The next day, he woke up late. The sun was poring in his window. He squinted at the clock. It was 12:00 noon.

"Oh, my. I slept late. I bet all my friends havt set up a party downstairs to surprise me. I will just pretend that I am surprised when I see them. I guess they know were I leave my front door key."

Mario went down stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he faked a yawn and looked at the ceiling so as to give his friends a chance to say "surprise".

(yawn)

Then he looked ahead. There was no one in sight. He searched the house. None of his friends were there.

"What is happening to me?! What. Did I have to send invitations or something? I am Mario! Everyone knows my birthday!"

He sat on the floor with his morning breath. He started to cry. Then he called up his friends to ask why they had not come. All of there answers were, "I didn't know it was your birthday" He called up everyone but Peach. He dialed her number.

**Scene switches**

Peach was at a restaurant with Luigi. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Peach, why didn't you come to my birthday party?! And I was expecting YOU to get me a brand new refrigerator!"

"Well you did not tell me that it was your birthday, and you certainly did not tell me that you wanted a big expensive refrigerator. Why would you want one anyway? You have one already."

"Cause' I want a bigger one to keep more food!" He bursted out furiously. " I am so hurt by this, Peach! Now I am not going to ask you to be my girlfriend!"

Peach was shocked.

"Well...uh...That's okay. I didn't think that you would. And besides, your brother Luigi is my boyfriend. I am on a date with him.

Mario froze. He could not believe anything that had happened to him this day. It was supposed to be the best day, and it was the worst day ever. And it was on his birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Then next day**

Mario woke up. It was late. He laid in bed just thinking about how upset he was that his birthday was a wreck. He just stared at the ticking clock that said 2:00.

"I hate everyone" He thought. "All those people I though were my friends, turn out to be foes!"

All of the sudden his stomach growled. He was very hungry. After all, he had not eaten all day long. He got up and looked out his bedroom window. He hoped that if he did not leave his room all day, that people would feel sorry for him and try to comfort him.( Not that anyone would know about it.)

Mario laid there for two more hours. No one showed up to his house. Finally Mario just had to eat. He got out of bed went to his kitchen. He picked up two boxes of cereal. One was fruity pebbles and one was plain corn flakes.

He wanted to eat the fruity pebbles, but he thought that if he had the boring corn flakes, it might show that he was sad, and then people would feel sorry for him. So he poured a bowl of corn flakes. He tried to eat it slowly so that people would have time to come to his house and see him eating them.

Ten minutes passed. No one had come, and his cereal was soggy. He hated soggy cereal, but he kept eating it so that people would feel sorry for him.

After all the cereal was gone, he wanted to watch a movie. Instead he sat on the couch and buried his face into his hands and sighed. He hoped that people would find him and feel sorry for him.

Hours passed. It was 9:30 in the evening. No one had shown up.

"What is going on?!" He said.

He got up and went out on the porch. No one was in sight.

"Oh...Maybe everyone is too ashamed to see me because they feel guilty about forgetting my birthday. Well I will just go into town with a sad face on, and they can feel more guilty when they see how sad I am." Mario thought.

It was late though. He decided to do it in the morning. when he could be fully scene.

He went up to his bed and got in it. He laid awake, just in case anyone would find him not sleeping, they would feel sorry for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**The day after **

It was 7:00 in the morning. Mario was still awake. He had big dark rings under his eyes.

"See. I am so upset, that I can't even sleep." He thought to himself.

All of the sudden, his eyes started closing. He sat up and shook his head rapidly so as to wake himself up. With concern that he might fall asleep, he got out of bed and decided to start his mission early.

He went to his dresser and opened it. But then he stopped.

"No, I will just stay in my pajamas today. I am too upset to get dressed.

Mario left his bedroom. He headed strait to his front door, without washing his face, brushing his teeth, mustache or hair, and without eating. He did not even put on any shoes.

Mario left his house into the public. He walked slowly with his head and arms sagged. From time to time, he let out a big dramatic "sigh."

Lots of people passed him, but no one even noticed him. Mario looked at all the crowds. They were all going about their business.

"What is wrong with all these jerks?!" He thought.

He spotted Wario over at an ice cream stand. Mario pathetically walked over to him. He leaned on the counter and sighed right next to Wario. Wario didn't notice. He was looking at the menu.

"Uhhhhhh...I think I will have...a large triple scoop, with the bottom layer chocolate, middle layer cookies'n cream, and...the top layer...can be garlic. Don't forget the full raw garlic clove on the top." Wario said.

The sales man looked at him blankly. "Garlic?"

"Yep."

"Okay." The sales man got the ice cream ready. After Wario had his mind made up, the sales man looked at Mario. "What will it be, Mario?"

Mario pretended not to hear him and kept looking down.

"Mario!"

Mario looked up. He tried to make the saddest face he could.

"What?" He said quietly.

"I said, what kind of ice cream do you want." The man said.

"Oh. No, I am not here for ice cream. I am too sad to eat ice cream right now." Said Mario.

"Oh. Alight then. I am going to have to ask you to leave. There are people in line for ice cream."

Mario was slightly shocked. It was like the man did not even hear the part about him being "too sad." Mario still stood there.

"Mario, I need you to please move and let the other customers through."

"Oh...well. I am sad- and- well I just...(sigh)-"

"Mario! If you are sad, and you don't want ice cream, then why are you just standing here? I don't have anything for you!"

Mario did not know what to say. He started walking away. When he was out of sight, he began stomping with anger.

"Idiot. Who does he think he is?"

He went to a park. He saw lots of people there.

"Oh, this is a perfect place. I hope Peach is here." He thought.

He began his pathetic walking through the park, with his head down. He circled the playground a few times. No one noticed him. Then he laid on a bench.

All of the sudden he heard voices coming. He got a sad look on. Two people came over to the bench. They did not notice Mario there, and one sat on his head. He jumped up.

"Oh, I am sorry." He said.

"Oh...that's okay. I suppose I deserve it. Of course I don't know why. But I feel like I do. It's just...(sigh) No one likes me anymore." Mario said pathetically.

"Oh, well as long as your not hurt. I should pay more attention next time." The guy said easily.

Then the two people walked away without even giving a thought to what Mario said about no one liking him. Mario shot up from his spot, glaring at the two guys that were walking away. His eyes were full of fury.

"What is everyone doing to me?! Doesn't ANYONE feel bad for me?! I am obviously sad! But do people notice? No! Do they care? No! I hate everyone!"

He sat on the bench with his thoughts. He was planing what to do next. His thoughts were on Peach.

"Peach has to feel sorry for me. And she has to fall in love with me. How could she not? And I'm not that much different from Luigi, except I'm better then he is. It is time to take this into hands. Peach is the last one who will make all this, not getting any sleep, not eating, not getting dressed, and everything else I did to make this work, worth it!"

He got up and stomped away. Off to his next scheme.

**A/N: The garlic thing was Stuffwell359's idea. It was a really good idea too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I am very grateful about it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Mario walked along the road. He walked passed a big flower garden. He saw Peach's pink car was parked there. He felt relived, knowing that this just might work. Un-like the rest of the miserable day. He crept up to the gate and opened it. He had just the plan to make this work.

He walked through the garden slowly with his head down. All of the sudden, he heard voices behind a big rose bush. He got ready, and put on his sad face. He walked behide the rose bush. He was in sight, but the voices did not look at him. Finale he looked at them.

Mario looked, to what he saw he could not believe. Luigi was with Peach. Luigi was down on one knee. He was holding a diamond ring out to her.

Mario's mouth dropped and his eyes were wide open, when he heard Luigi say, "Will you marry me?" It was the last straw, when Peach answered, "Yes." With un-believable happiness.

Mario hopelessly looked on, as they shared a sweet kiss and hug. Then all of the sudden, Luigi looked up and saw Mario. Standing there in his pajamas, with messy hair and mustache and no shoes.

"Oh, Mario. What are you doing here?" Luigi said with surprise, both still full of happiness.

Mario looked on with a gloomy face not knowing what to say. But then Peach said,

"Mario, we have a surprise! Luigi and I are going to be married! You will be my brother-in-law!"

Mario was still making the same face.

"And I want you to be my best man." Luigi said.

Now Mario did not have to pretend to be sad. He really was, but with this situation, he tried to hide it.

"Oh, that is nice, Luigi. But why don't you choose someone else?" He said.

Luigi looked at him with shock.

"What? Why would I do that? Why would I want to choose anyone else but my brother, who I have been with my whole life, and been through so much with?" Luigi said.

Mario said, "Well, it is not like you deserve it for forgetting my BIRTH-DAY! And all the other stuff!" But then he realized that Luigi was asking a big honor of Mario. And he could see that Luigi was very happy.

"All right, Luigi. I will be your best man." He said finale.

"Thank you, brother." Luigi said. And they shared a brotherly hug.

After Mario went home, he realized that his whole demeanor was pointless. He finale decided to give up on the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, everyone. Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up. I was actually stumped on this story for a while. Thanks to Stuffwell359 I put this chap up. He gave me the ideas for it:) Thank you, Stuffwell359! **

The next day

Mario laid on his bed. He was still distraught from what happened the other day with Peach and Luigi. He kept talking to himself and complaining.

"That Luigi! I can't believe his guts! He knew that I wanted her! He knew that I _deserved_ her! Who else could be good enough for that_ princess _besides_ me_?!"

He said all this out loud.

"I wish Luigi was listening to all this!" he spat out. "Well, Luigi, It comes to this. I am not going to be your best man! Why would I do something nice for someone who _completely_ destroyed my life?! Oh, that blind Peach! It doesn't take someone that smart to see that I am clearly better! Who cares if I am a _little_ fatter then Luigi! I was planning on loosing weigh once Peach fell for me!

All of Mario's nasty words echoed off the walls of his practically empty room. He looked around, hoping that he would here a voice or something to to let him know that he was heard. No sign of anyone or anything at all.

"I am so sick of no one being here for me! No one cares about me! And why? I am Mario!"

He jumped up from his bed angrily and stopped down into the living room.

"I don't care! I don't care if no one cares! No one compares to me anyway! I am beyond anything and anyone! No wonder Peach didn't want me! She would always have to feel that she did not deserve me! Witch, I might add, is completely true! I don't need her!"

He sat down on his couch with the remote control and turned on the tv. The mk news was on. The news reporter was talking.

"And now we are going to see a great event, people. Luigi and Peach are going to be married this very day!" the man said.

Mario looked at the tv with a blank stare. "No," he whispered. He saw Peach walking down the ail with a long white gown. She was holding a bouquet of flowers and her step was dainty and perfect. Mario could not take his eyes off her.

"No!" he yelled. He was not going to sit around while this happened to him. Quickly he jumped up, not even turning off the tv, he rushed out to his Dolphin Dasher. With in seconds he zoomed off.

Mario came to the parking lot of the church. He jumped off and ran in. At the alter he saw Peach and Luigi standing up there. Mario heard the priest say,

"Whoever thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now. Or forever hold your peace."

Mario stood up strait on his two feet, and at the top of his lungs he yelled, "I object!"


End file.
